


Перерыв на «чай»

by Happy_me



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем оборачивается попытка скромного инспектора прервать утренний чай «британского правительства».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перерыв на «чай»

Утренний чай Маршы Холмс не смел прерывать никто из ее подчиненных. Но Лексия Лестред не была ее подчиненной, поэтому, распахнув дверь и оглушительно хлопнув ею за собой, она ввалилась в кабинет. Марша в который раз пожурила себя, что позволяет этой инспекторше слишком много, но тут же оборвала себя, понимая, что позволила бы ей гораздо больше, можно сказать, дала бы доступ приоритета ультра к телу "британского правительства". Мечты, мечты...

– Это переходит все рамки разумного!

– Обычно говорят границы разумного…

– К черту! – прервала Маршу инспектор, – хоть железобетонные ограждения разумного! Но не смейте вмешиваться в работу моего отдела! Кто дает Вам право вмешиваться в расследование? С какой стати Вы присылаете мне указания по почте?! По какому праву Вы считаете себя настолько могущественной, что…

Марша некоторое время продолжала наблюдать, как меряет шагами ее кабинет мисс Лестред, продолжая размахивать руками и разглагольствовать о ее величии, и отлично понимала, кто покопался в ее почте. Сестричке будет послан пламенный привет. Хотя с чего бы Шерилин ей досаждала в эти дни? Они держали нейтралитет уже целых три недели. Спасибо прекрасной Джоан.

Еще пара фраз о самодовольстве и Летиция резко развернулась к сидящей в кресле Марше, в пару шагов преодолев расстояние до кресла, она тяжело опустила руки на подлокотники:

\- Что скажете в свое оправдание? Или я их буду вечность дожидаться?

Марша внимательно посмотрела на Лексию. С чего бы срываться инспектору с работы, чтобы покричать у нее в кабинете?.. Раньше мисс Лестред такого себе не позволяла, она вообще ничего себе не позволяла, только косилась, когда Марша приезжала на места преступлений, и, пробормотав что-то про «ох уж эти секретные службы», уходила к своим подчиненным. А тут… просто пиршество для глаз: Лексия склонила лицо достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как темны ее зрачки и как же они расширены; дыхание вырывалось из груди инспектора короткими выдохами, притягивая взгляд к груди Лексии. Попытка набрать воздух полной грудью была засчитана Маршей как самая успешная попытка по ее соблазнению.

Быть того не может, хотя…

Марша не отказала себе в удовольствие провести ладонями по сильным рукам Лексии, по телу которой пробежала дрожь…

Да, однозначно да. Теперь Шерилин дождется допуска уровня четыре.

– Что же вы, любезный мой инспектор, так долго молчали? И так успешно скрывали?

– Я, – мисс Лестред прикусила нижнюю губу, – не была уверена, что вы… расположены к таким отношениям.

– Теперь видите, что расположена, так давайте укрепим вашу веру в меня, – и мисс Холмс притянула к себе поближе Лексию, чтобы выдохнуть в губы, – ну почему же сейчас?

Дыхание инспектора передавалось Марше прямо в губы:

– В прошлый раз Вы приехали с очень красивой помощницей, поэтому пора было действовать. А тут это письмо… Если бы Вы не поняли все сами, то я бы ушла.

– И оставили меня, не попытавшись завоевать? – удивленно произнесла мисс Холмс.

Инспектор осторожно протолкнула колено между коленей Маршы и уперлась им в стул. Юбка у «британского правительства» задралась выше, обнажая бедра, обтянутые чулками. Марша еле сдерживала желание потереться о форменные брюки Лексии.

– Я верила в Вашу великолепную дедукцию, – резко выдохнула прямо в рот Марше мисс Лестред, и крепко поцеловала ее.

***

Полтора часа спустя на Бейкер-стрит раздался звук входящего сообщения. Он разбудил Джой от полуденного сна. Она потянулась за телефоном Шерилин, который был на тумбочке с ее стороны, а потом, перевернувшись, сунула его детективу в руку:

– Тебе.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, что это отличные новости от сестрички, – ухмыляясь, протянула Шерилин и открыла сообщение.

– О, так они все-таки с Лексией разобрались? – улыбнулась Джоан и положила голову на плечо Шерилин, чтобы тоже увидеть текст сообщения. – Четыре? Что значит четыре?

– Это значит, что я могу пересмотреть пару своих дел, – с воодушевлением начала Шерилин, поднимаясь с кровати, но тут же была прервана сильной рукой Джой, которая повалила ее обратно на кровать:

– Ты не спала два дня, а твои расследования могут подождать до вечера, так что… – и сильнее прижала к себе Шерилин, но та была совсем не против.


End file.
